Randall Park
Randall Park is the actor who plays Louis Huang. He graduated from UCLA with a M.A. in Asian American Studies and a B.A. in English. Supah Ninjas His first major role in a TV show was being Martin Fukunaga in Supah Ninjas, a police officer who is the father of the protagonist Mike Fukunaga, one of the three ninjas who have to fight highly intelligent villains too advantaged for Martin to fight off but his son can. Martin was also very useless to his hometown's citizens, but since his son Mike and Mike's friends Amanda and Owen always either beat up the criminals unconscious or corner the criminals straight into the police's path, Martin was able to arrest them and earn credit for saving the day. The ninjas preferred letting Martin earn all the credit for their work, since they needed to keep their own identities secret. Neighbors He plays an AT&T representative during a career fair at a college. The film's villain Teddy Sanders gets interested in getting a job at AT&T. The rep asks what his GPA is, and he answers low 2s which shocks the rep, but then Teddy admits that it's the worse high 1s. The rep politely dismisses Teddy. The Interview and playing Kim Jong-un His first major role in a theatrical movie, and most prolific role, was as North Korean dictator Kim Jong-un in The Interview. The movie criticizes the real-life dictator for unjustified development of nuclear weapons to threaten South Korea (which is Park's home country) and brutally neglecting to feed his country's malnourished population. In addition, Kim Jong-un even created a 1 million man active personnel army that are assigned to bodyguard him, called the Korean People's Army. Randall Park also gained 15 to 20 pounds through donuts and hot dogs and every type of food that he enjoys the most so that he looks bigger in order to play Kim Jong-un. Kim in real life weighs 330 pounds (most likely increasing as time passes) and has a well-known image of being extremely obese. North Korean reporters have revealed that Kim Jong-un's obesity stems from his habit of binge eating foods that are high in fat, cholesterol and sugar. Kim binge eats these kinds of foods to emotionally cope with his fears of being assassinated since the United States and South Korea repeatedly threaten to kill him by missiles, nuclear strikes or THAAD if he does not scrap his nuclear weapons program, which Kim strongly refuses to give up. Kim Jong-un damaged his own health from eating too unhealthy and he got diagnosed with diabetes, hyper-obesity and arthritis even before the film's release. The Interview satirizes Kim Jong-un for being obese and frivolously spending money on nuclear weapons rather than on growing food to feed his country's malnourished people. As soon as The Interview's trailers arose, North Korea threatened to kill Americans should the film be released and around December they hacked Sony Pictures' computers. Park defended the controversial movie (the movie was defended by the United States, England, South Korea and Japan but opposed by Russia and a small minority of Americans believing the film was too dangerous) and claims his family supported him when he joined the cast. In a celebrity interview with Randall Park for his role in The Interview, it is mentioned that Park's favorite food is donuts. Several moviegoers complained he didn't get big enough while Park claimed that he did eat a lot and enjoyed it but later lost the additional weight when to play Louis Huang. The Night Before Park plays the manager of a merchandise store who is the boss of the film's protagonist Ethan. The boss tells Ethan to show his "Elf Face" to all the customers on Christmas. Park on diversity In a March 4, 2015 interview, Randall Park criticized that American television networks have been racist for keeping Asians out of TV series focus, which was later referenced by Emery's line "So, there are no Asians on TV huh? " in Dribbling Tiger, Bounce Pass Dragon. Other Work Movies *The Interview (Kim Jong Un) *Sex Tape (Edward) *Larry Crowne (Trainee Wong) *Neighbors (AT&T Job Fair Representative) *The Night Before (Ethan's boss) *Aquaman (Stephen Shin) TV Shows *Repeat After Me (Himself; 1 Episode) *Supah Ninjas (Police officer Martin Fukunaga) *Fresh off the Boat *iCarly Interviews IAm Randall Park Story Fresh Off the Boat! Randall Park and Constance Wu talk about the new show! Category:Cast Category:Actors